


Chwile, gdy naprawdę żyjemy

by Minnoroshi



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnoroshi/pseuds/Minnoroshi
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Eames nie miał racji. Arthur potrafił żonglować.





	Chwile, gdy naprawdę żyjemy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we live under a halo of held breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135939) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> Orginał: we live under a halo of held breath
> 
> Autor: Gyzym
> 
> Zgoda: Jest
> 
> Źródło: /works/135939
> 
> Tłumaczyła: Minnoroshi
> 
> Betowała: elly23
> 
> Moje drugie tłumaczenie z "Incepcji"! :) Jak zwykle dziękuję elly23 z fanfiction.net za rzetelne betowanie i trafne rozwiązania na moje lingwistyczne wątpliwości ;) Jesteś naprawdę nieoceniona!
> 
> A co do moich planów, możecie się spodziewać kolejnego tłumaczenia z 'Incepcji'. Tym razem będzie ono dłuższe, więc proszę  
> o cierpliwość ;)

\- Nie, nie potrafisz – powiedział oszołomiony Eames siedzący po przeciwnej stronie magazynu, a otrząsnąwszy się z chwilowego zdumienia dodał – Nie pogrywaj sobie tak ze mną, skarbie, to okrutne.

Arthut zamknął PASIV z uśmiechem igrającym w kąciku ust.

\- Wierz, w co chcesz, panie Eames – odparł i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zanim któryś z nich mógł powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

***  
Eames nie miał racji. Arthur potrafił żonglować.

Nauczył się tego w collegu, gdzieś pomiędzy uczęszczaniem na większą liczbę zajęć niż było to dozwolone i wlewaniem w siebie zdecydowanie więcej wódki niż było zalecane. Zwyczajne nudził się, był znudzony niekończącą się monotonią bycia wychudzonym osiemnastolatkiem nadal otrząsającym się z lat bycia małą rybką w jeszcze mniejszym stawie. To było zanim nauczył się uciekać do snów, nim armia zapukała do jego drzwi i mógł pójść na strzelnicę, by wystrzelać kolejne serie nabojów, aż poczuł się znowu sobą.

Cóż, w sumie to mógł robić to już wtedy w szkole, ale nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy z takiej możliwości.

Dlatego postanowił nauczyć się żonglować pomarańczami, które ukradł ze stołówki i zaszył się w swoim pokoju trenując, dopóki nie zaczęło mu wychodzić. Jego współlokator cały czas narzekał, ale Arthur miał to gdzieś. Było w tym coś dziwnie wciągającego, ta obawa, że pójdzie coś źle i to słodkie uczucie spełnienia, gdy udawało mu się złapać. Za pierwszym razem kiedy udało mu się utrzymać trzy pomarańcze w powietrzu dłużej niż minutę, roześmiał się tak głośno, że jego współlokator prawie dostał zawału, a mimo to jakoś udało mu się żadnej nie upuścić.

Im był lepszy, tym śmielszy się stawał. Na ostatnim roku studiów nawet zarabiał pieniądze jako uliczny artysta, żonglując mieczami, nożami i pałkami, które maczał w łatwopalnym płynie i podpalał w powietrzu. Nie robił tego dla pieniędzy, po prostu lubił uczucie bycia najlepszym, nawet jeśli w grę wchodziło tylko żonglowanie. Ludzie gromadzili się wokół niego zaciekawieni i rozbawieni, wzdychając z zachwytu w odpowiednich momentach i klaszcząc w innych i to było wspaniałe.

Nawet przez krótką chwilę rozważał zrezygnowanie z wstąpienia do armii i rozpoczęcie kariery jako wędrowny żongler, ale zawsze był na to zbyt praktyczny.

Mimo to udało mu się zachować wprawę, ćwicząc w swoim mieszkaniu, kiedy nie mógł zasnąć albo by rozbawić dzieci Cobba. Było to dosyć absurdalne zajęcie, biorąc pod uwagę, jaką stał się osobą, ale było w tym coś relaksującego i czerpał z tego radość, z której nie potrafił zrezygnować.

***

Zaczął żonglować w magazynie, głównie po to, aby wkurzyć Eamesa.

Nie było trudno znaleźć rzeczy, którymi można żonglować. Arthur potrafił żonglować praktycznie wszystkim, dlatego używał tego, co akurat miał pod ręką: ołówków, nabojów, przyrządów do rysowania Ariadne. Specjalnie przestawał, gdy tylko Eames unosił wzrok i mrugał, jakby coś przegapił, a Arthur uwielbiał widzieć ten wyraz zaskoczenia na jego twarzy.

Wygłupiał się w ten sposób przez dwa tygodnie, aż któregoś dnia Eames wrócił z lunchu z pomarańczą. Podrzucał ją w górę i łapał w powietrzu, mrugając porozumiewawczo  
w stronę Arthura, a potem w jakiś tajemniczy sposób przed końcem dnia ten głupi owoc pojawił się na jego biurku. Arthur nie widział, aby Eames go tam kładł, ale Eames był przebiegły, dlatego Arthur był pewien, że to on.

Obracał owoc w dłoniach, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Nie rzucał pomarańczami od czasu końca szkoły, ale było w nich coś takiego, co zawsze przywodziło mu na myśl lata jego młodości, kiedy był lekkomyślny, głupi i szczęśliwy w sposób, którego nie potrafił określić. Jej skórka była znajomo szorstka i zastanawiał się, czy Eames zrobił to świadomie, czy w jakiś sposób zajrzał we wspomnienia, które Arthur nieświadomie przywoływał. Ostatecznie uśmiechnął się i zostawił pomarańczę na biurku.

Eames przynosił mu kolejne pomarańcze przez następne pięć dni.

***

Była już północ, gdy Arthur został sam w magazynie, przeglądając w roztargnieniu dokumenty do następnej misji. Nie musiał wcale tutaj być, ale nie musiał też być nigdzie indziej, a wolał być przepracowany niż nieprzygotowany.

Każdy człowiek ma jednak granice wytrzymałości i kiedy zdania zaczęły się ze sobą zlewać, wzrok Arthura padł na stos pomarańczy w kącie biurka. Nikt nie skomentował faktu, że Eames ciągle je przynosił, ani tego, że Arthur ich nie wyrzucał, jednak cała drużyna posyłała im dyskretne, ciekawskie spojrzenia.

Arthur nie miał bladego pojęcia, co to wszystko znaczy („Kłamstwo" – wyszeptał złośliwy głosik w jego głowie – „Kłamstwo, dobrze wiesz, co to znaczy, co to zawsze znaczyło"), ale nagle poczuł dziwną radość, spoglądając na nie. Wstał i podrzucił jedną, potem kolejną i jeszcze jedną, dopóki sześć nie unosiło się w powietrzu, śmiejąc się głośno, ponieważ to nadal było tak banalnie proste, ponieważ pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały.  
\- Jesteś człowiekiem pełnym ukrytych talentów – mruknął Eames, pojawiając się nagle znikąd tak niespodziewanie, że tylko swojej żelaznej samokontroli Arthur zawdzięczał fakt, iż nie upuścił żadnego z owoców.  
\- Wydawało mi się, że doskonale o tym wiesz – wyszeptał, utrzymując wszystkie owoce  
w powietrzu i jednocześnie spoglądając kątem oka na Eamesa. Eames uśmiechał się, tym swoim ciepłym, serdecznym uśmiechem, który pokazywał tylko wtedy, kiedy coś przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.  
\- To prawda – odpowiedział, podchodząc bliżej – Jednak nawet ja nigdy bym na to nie wpadł.  
\- Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz – Arthur wyszeptał.

Eames spojrzał mu prosto w oczy jakby usiłując coś dostrzec i podszedł bliżej, aż jego twarz znalazła się tak blisko, że widział ją przez rozmazaną feerię kolorów powodowanych cyrkową sztuczką jak przez kolorową mgłę. I nagle wszystko stało się takie proste.

Pomarańcze rozsypały się po podłodze magazynu, a Eames całował go, przyciskając do biurka z sercem bijącym tak mocno, że Arthur czuł każde uderzenie. Dłonie Arthura zacisnęły się na okropnej koszuli Eamesa, a jego pocałunki smakowały jak młodość, wolność, głupota i radości zamknięte w jednej cudownej chwili, której nie potrafił opisać. Eames jęknął cicho wprost w jego usta i Arthur przylgnął do niego, chcąc być jeszcze bliżej.  
\- Czy masz jeszcze jakieś ukryte talenty, o których powinienem wiedzieć? – westchnął Eames, odrywając się od niego na chwilę – Teraz mi głupio, skarbie, że zawsze cię ośmieszałem w moich projekcjach Jesteś poskramiaczem lwów w wolnym czasie, hmm? A może mistrzem świata w robieniu na drutach?  
\- Niestety, umiem tylko żonglować – Arthur zaśmiał się – Zawsze jednak chciałem wiedzieć, jak sprawić, żebyś się zamknął. Jakieś wskazówki?  
\- Myślę, że będzie to wymagało sporo praktyki – mruknął z błyskiem w oczach – Z chęcią jednak poświęcę na to swój czas, jeśli chcesz.  
\- To bardzo wspaniałomyślne z twojej strony – zgodził się i znowu do siebie przylgnęli pogrążeni w ciemnościach pokoju otoczeni przez porozrzucane pomarańcze.


End file.
